


Congratulatory

by kaige68



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov's done something worth celebrating, McCoy just doesn't know what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congratulatory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> Written for 1_million_words's haldoor's Birthday Challenge! I asked and she gave me "But that doesn't even make sense."

“But that doesn't even make sense.” Chekov ranted.

Chekov continued on with words that didn’t sound Russian, but they weren’t words that McCoy used with any regularity. He was a doctor, not an engineer. 

Leonard sat on his bed, while Pavel went on about something that had happened, something that had threatened the well being of every soul on the Enterprise. They had figured out how to patch it temporarily, with no one in the crew, outside of engineering or the bridge, the wiser. They had then spent hours working on a permanent repair. 

McCoy had no idea if it had been permanently solved or not. He suspected that Pavel wouldn’t have come back to their quarters without things being stable. He wouldn’t have, if someone had been hurt, Pavel had the same work ethic.

“It shouldn’t have happened! It actually cannot happen!” His hands zipped through the information displayed in front of him. “How can I keep this from happening again if-“

“Wait!” McCoy got to his feet and headed across the room. He watched Pavel turn a surprised look at him. “This is solved? This … whatever is fixed for now.”

“For now. But we don’t know why it happened. We can’t keep it from happening again if we don-“ 

McCoy put his fingers to the talking mouth. He smiled and dropped to his knees. “Can it be time for a congratulatory blow job now?”

Chekov smiled. “I haven’t fixed it yet. I’m not certain that congratulations are in order.”

“Did you save lives today?”

“I did.” The younger man leered.

“Well then.” McCoy arched a brow, started working Pavel’s uniform down his legs.


End file.
